(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a welding device and a method of welding automobile parts, and more particularly, to a welding device and method capable of gripping, aligning, and welding multiple parts at a time.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, an automobile is manufactured by welding and assembling numerous panels. In particular, the automobile is manufactured by a primary process of welding a front part, a floor part, and a rear part, respectively, a secondary process of gathering these three parts into one place and welding them, and a tertiary process of welding or assembling required external panels to or with these three parts.
A welding system of automobile parts according to the related art includes a pallet in which parts such as panels are received, an articulated robot equipped with a gripper taking out parts received in the pallet, a jig configured to let the parts taken out by the gripper adhere to a vehicle body in the state in which the parts are aligned, and a welding device configured to weld the parts to the vehicle body.